


【SD花流．中短篇】狐变（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [11]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】狐变（文：十甫）

“狐狸，你别再逃避我了……”樱木将额头抵在流川的右肩上，“我并不觉得你怪！”

流川插在裤袋的双手微微一动，他不晓得该把眼前的白痴推开还是抱住。

不是不知道他会靠过来。

不是不知道他会对他说这么一句话。

他所不知道的是：自己的决定。

该推？

还是该抱？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“不得了啦！不得了啦！流川遇车祸了！”与流川枫同班的桑田，一得知流川出事的消息便马不停蹄地奔告其他湘北篮球队员。虽然知道樱木花道与流川枫是死对头，桑田仍不忘到二年七班去通报一声。

一听说流川枫出车祸，原本闹哄哄的二年七班立即鸦雀无声，大家不约而同地将视线集中在一个人的身上──樱木花道。

樱木这时候正伏在桌上，头枕着手，双眼如电地缓缓扫视将焦点集中在他身上的人，一脸严肃。

被他眼风扫到的人，纷纷转头迴避。连洋平、高宫他们也不例外。

突然，樱木站了起来，迳自走出教室，还不忘回头说一句，“那只臭狐狸出车祸关我什么事，你们这些小老百姓真无聊，本天才另外找地方睡觉去。你们、你、你、你！别追来啰嗦！”说完大踏步地走了，留下刚被樱木“点相”的洋平等人面面相觑，「谁要去啰嗦他？」

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木一离开教室就往校门口走去，步伐急促，竟不似平时悠闲的八字步。

他觉得心情烦躁，不知怎地，从刚听到“流川遇车祸”时起，心里就空荡荡的，然后就有莫名的烦躁感涌上心头。

呣～一定是那班人太烦！

樱木吹着口哨，双手插口袋，很明显的，这么一想后，他的步伐就减慢了。

他停了下来，摸了摸后脑，“反正没事做！去取笑那只狐狸也好！”想到可以取笑流川，樱木的心情竟好转起来。但不一会，他就咒骂，“妈的，那狐狸不知送到哪里修理了，都是那个矮桑田没把话说清楚，哼！”

虽然不知道流川现在何处，但自认为是天才的樱木花道却迳自向本市的综合医院走去，他觉得……流川该在那里。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
推开211房门，樱木就看到一只打上石膏的左脚。那只脚的主人，正睡着了。

没来由的，樱木感到一阵轻松。他用手指敲了敲流川的石膏脚，哼～看来这狐狸只是摔断了脚而已，死不了。

他拉过一张椅子，双手抱胸，坐了一阵子。突然，觉得很不习惯。他与流川，竟然可以“和平共处”，一个躺，一个坐，静得不像话。他想起自己去年在疗养院做复健的时候，流川竟然不时出现他面前碍眼，还常常惹得他怒气攻心、破口大骂。虽然现在想起来也很不爽，但他不得不承认，那时候的气氛远胜于现在。他喜欢与他吵嘴、打架……

倏地，樱木站了起来，一脸古怪。

我会喜欢跟他吵嘴、打架……妈的～撞邪啦我！

樱木匆匆离开211病房。

「白痴！」

病床上的人缓缓地张开眼睛。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
傍晚，流川的病房突然热闹起来。湘北篮球队员，该到的都到齐了，连不该出现的樱木军团也来凑热闹。

“流川，你怎么一回事？医生怎么说？要休养多久？”宫城一踏进病房，就迫不急待地问。现为湘北篮球队长的宫城，最关心的事就是流川几时会痊癒，赶不赶得及参加两个月后的悬内大赛。湘北今年虽有不少高素质的新人加入，但论实力与经验又怎么比得上流川？他好不容易“盼”回樱木，现在又轮到流川受伤进院，新人又不成火候，怎么不令他抓狂？

“良田～”彩子瞪了宫城一眼，将他稍微拉离流川的病床，“流川，你怎么会遇上车祸的？你的伤口现在还疼不疼？”

“还好！”流川简单地回答，然后瞄了一眼站在门边的樱木，再看着宫城，“赶得及！”

“哼！说大话也不看时候！都摔断狐狸腿，还想出赛？湘北有本天才就够了，你这害群之狐，闪边啦！”樱木抢在宫城之前说道。

“白痴！靠你湘北会全军覆没！”流川轻蔑地说。

“你！”“白痴！”“臭狐狸！你找死！”“白痴！”“哇～花道，加油！别输了！”“你们给我闭嘴！臭狐狸，湘北靠我！”“靠我！”“靠我！”“靠我！”“靠我！”

“你们两个都给我住嘴！”“樱木，住手呀～流川还伤着呢～”两把女声同时喊起，使原本闹哄哄的病房顿时安静了。

只见樱木原本伸向流川衣领的双手僵在半空中，一脸尴尬又不忿，呆呆地看着晴子。他看见晴子双目隐含泪花，双颊通红，显然是用尽力气喊出声来。一时不忍，便放下手，瞪了流川一眼，呶着嘴，空骂一句：臭狐狸！

流川早已别过头去，对樱木的骂语无甚反应。

“樱木花道！你给我站回原位！不然你给我离开这间病房。”彩子声音严厉。樱木讪讪地回到他原先站的位子──门边。

“花道这一次又输了～哈哈！”樱木军团围在樱木身边低低起哄，一个个双眼弯成半月般地嘻笑。樱木狠狠地瞪着他们，突然，一个转身，拉开房门……碰！

本以为樱木会发难用铁头功对付他们的洋平等人对望一眼，纷纷在心里想：花道今天怎么啦？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“樱木，等一会见到流川，你们可不可以不吵嘴？”站在流川家大门前，晴子小声地问道。

“知道啦～本天才不会跟那只狐狸计较的。”

“谢谢！”晴子对樱木微笑道。听到樱木的保证，她的心直到此刻才安定下来。三天前，流川经过医生的两天观察，终于获准出院，但必须留在家中休养一个月，连学校也不能去了。由于校方规定，期末考若有四科不及格的人，是不被获准参加校际比赛的。因此，晴子便毛遂自荐替流川补习。因为她是篮球部的经理人之一，大家都认为这是最妥善的安排，反正流川也没异议。可是偏偏有一个人，每天都到流川的班上向桑田收集流川的作业，然后随晴子到流川家一起补习。

“伯母您好，我们又来打扰了。”晴子见开门的是流川的妈妈，便立即向她鞠躬问好。

“唷～赤木同学、樱木同学，请进请进，今天又要麻烦你们了。”流川妈妈也向晴子回礼。

“知道麻烦就好～”樱木在旁小声嘀咕。声音虽小，可是晴子还是听到了，便扯了扯樱木的衣角，更偷眼望望流川妈妈。见她一脸平和，似乎听不到樱木刚刚的埋怨，便松了一口气。

接着，两人被引进客厅。只见流川早在沙发上坐着，前面的矮几上搁着他的伤脚。低着头，好像睡着了。

“哼！真会睡！难怪脸部僵硬，脸上神经都睡死了～”

“樱木～”

“白痴！”

樱木见流川瞪着他，也不甘示弱地回瞪。

“干嘛又来？还是那句话，这里不欢迎你！”流川冷冷地说道。

“哼！我也是那句话！你休想跟晴子单独在一起！”樱木狠狠地说道。

“樱木～”晴子急忙向他使了个“不要吵嘴”的眼色。

樱木立刻噤声，因为他在进屋子前已答应晴子不跟流川吵嘴。可是，还是心有不甘地对狠狠地对流川“哼”了一声。

而流川也抿紧了嘴，只是冷冷地瞪着樱木。

气氛凝固。

“好了，我们争取时间温习功课吧！”晴子见机行事。

她详细地为两人讲解当天老师教的课文，然后各自做作业。

流川家的客厅一时安静得连针跌在地上也听得见。

“晴子，这题怎么解？”不一会儿，樱木就抓破了头，向晴子“求救”了。

晴子歪着头，看了看樱木想不通的题目，微微一笑，将自己的作业簿递到樱木面前，让他边参考她的答案边听她解说。突然，一阵风吹起，将晴子摊在桌上的活页纸全都吹飞了起来，接着散落了一地。

“啊！”“怎么又来了！”原本凑着头聚精会神解题的晴子与樱木，立刻跳起来收拾残局。两人都感到莫名其妙，怎么流川家的风特别大，这三天来，自己的作业都被吹落在地上了。两人对望了一眼，便不约而同向流川望去，只见流川仍低着头写作业，一副事不关己己不劳心的样子。

他们耸了耸肩，便坐回原位继续解题。

啪！

一本作业薄丢在樱木面前，“我做好了，你们可以走了。”流川面无表情地说。

“臭狐狸～你跩什么？本天才还没做好！”

“那是你的事！走！”

“哼！我偏不走！”

“走！”

“不走！”

“走！”

“不走！”……

晴子摀着耳朵摇头，这两个人总是不能和平相处，每一天见面，除了吵嘴还是吵嘴，真不知道他们的脑袋都装了些什么。虽然她不喜欢看人吵嘴，可是，却偏偏爱看他们针锋相对的样子，生气勃勃，尤其是流川，他的眼睛竟显得更加明亮，脸上表情也丰富了……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
离开流川家，樱木与晴子併肩走在回家的路上。

“樱木，你没事了吧？怎么会无端端摔一跤？真不小心……”

“我也不知道！走着走着就摔了……狐狸家真邪门，哼！”

“樱木你别胡思乱想，可能是你的走路姿势不对，才摔的！你试着挺胸、站直身子、眼望前方、双手摆动……对对，向前走……噗嗤～嘻！樱木…怎么你走得像机械人……哈哈，好有趣！”

见晴子笑得开心，樱木益发努力走得“机械”。

两人边走边说边笑，一阵子就走到晴子家了。

“樱木，我到家了，谢谢你送我回来，明天见！”晴子向樱木鞠了个躬，转身推开家门。

“晴子……”樱木迟疑了一阵子继续说，“宫城说明天下午有特训，我们可不可以晚上才去狐狸的家？”

“吓～你明天还要去吗？我已经拜托桑田明天将流川的作业直接交给我，我……我一个人去…流川的家就可以了。”想到明天可以和流川单独相处，晴子一阵脸红。

“我当然要去！那只狐狸很不老实，不能少看了一刻，哼！”

“可是，明天特训后很迟了耶……我怕……打扰到流川……休息！”

“什么打扰？他整天在家睡，都快睡死了，不怕晚的。不然，我向宫城说我要早回家k书，嘿嘿，他应该会放我走的，本天才也需要考试过关的，绝对不能输给那狐狸！”

看着一脸坚决的樱木，晴子也不好意思再说什么，便点头答应。

樱木咧嘴大笑，向晴子道了晚安，便哼着歌离去。

晴子望着渐渐走远的樱木背影，若有所思……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一个月后，流川回到学校上课。

他的脚伤并未完全痊癒，走路还微微跛着。由于他的自行车在车祸时撞坏了，如今是由他的母亲用车子负责接送他上学放学。

对于流川的归队，宫城当然无限欣喜。只是目前流川仍有伤在身，宫城便不安排流川参加特训了，只让他每天在球场边做暖身运动或在场内练习投射。

而樱木在流川不能上场的时候，特别意气风发，上篮、近距离跳投、远投、灌篮，一次又一次地流川面前上演，彷彿向他示威似的：本天才才是湘北的得分王。

可是相对的，樱木在篮球场摔跤的次数竟多了起来，以致他不断埋怨新进球员偷懒没把场地抹干净，让天才滑倒了。

对于樱木的挑衅，流川总是不理会，默默地做着他目前可以做的运动与动作，不让自己因受伤休息而松懈下来。

他只知道，一个月后，神奈川悬内高中篮球赛就要开始了……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
终于来到比赛当天。

湘北球员，精神抖擞地往比赛场地出发。

由于湘北队是种子球队，因此前几场比赛都不必出赛，只默默地等待着挑战者的到来。

他们的第一个挑战者是：大北中学。

在安西老师的指示下，受伤刚癒的流川并没有下场。

虽然动作粗鲁的大北球员让湘北在上半场一度陷入危机，但很快地就被湘北最拿手的Gun and Run攻势高比分抛离，比赛在樱木一个强劲的灌篮后结束。比数是109比75，其中有40分是樱木贡献的。

他的表现令人侧目与吃惊，大家都没想到，才经过一年的时间沉浸，樱木的球技竟变如斯厉害。

球场内如雷灌耳的掌声都给了樱木花道。

樱木咧嘴哈哈大笑。他望着流川，一脸得意。但流川木然脸孔，看不出不忿或不满，让樱木失望极了。

他走到流川面前，居高临下望着双手交叉在胸前的流川，“臭狐狸！妒嫉了吧！”

流川站了起来，默默地注视着樱木的眼睛，“白痴！下一场决胜负！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
哔～

比赛结束的哨子吹起。

湘北胜陵南。151比84。

全场鸦雀无声。

观众、陵南的球员，包括仙道在内，个个都将视线集中在一个人的身上──流川枫，他正低垂着头，沉默地走到篮球中央，等待握手。

若说樱木花道昨天的表现令人侧目，那么流川今天的球技则令人震憾！

他不但处处压制了陵南的攻势，还凭个人的力量封锁了仙道，完全控制了比赛的节奏，独得101分。

其实最为吃惊的是湘北成员。他们根本没想到脚伤刚癒的流川，爆发力更胜未受伤前，跑得更快、跳得更高！而最令他们感到不可思议的事，流川似乎能预测对手的动作，而且准确无比！

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
是夜，樱木一个人慢慢地从住家附近的公园走回家。

他边走边想着流川当天与陵南对抗赛中独得101分、独自封锁仙道的事。

他的心中没有妒嫉，有的只是奇怪。

作为流川死对头的他，流川的一举一动当然逃不过他的眼睛。流川的球技突飞勐进，他岂有可能不知道的？

……仙道骗过我……一转身，狐狸就拍走了他的球……那个越野突然飞身去救球…谁也没想到，可是狐狸就站在那里等着那被救回的球……他好像有预知能力似的……吓～这里是……

樱木环顾四周，原来自己边走边想事情，竟无意中走到一个废置了的工地。

他低低地咒了一声，便转身走回来时路。

可是……当有三个拿着铁水管的人挡在他面前时，樱木知道自己走不了。

那三个人嘴里刁着香烟，手上的铁水管有一下没一下地拍着另一只手的掌心，正不怀好意地看着樱木。

“小鬼！想离开？简单啦～留下买路钱，我们就放你走！”

“你们休想！有种就放马过来！”樱木大声地说道，并摆好架势。

“唷～红头小鬼，看你跩成那个样子……不留钱？好，等一会我们就让你喊爹喊娘…”站在中间的那个向两旁的人使了个眼色，三人就立刻扑向樱木。

樱木蹲身抓了一把沙，向他们的眼睛撒去，然后快速地想从他们身边闪过，逃离他们。然而，他聪明，那些贼人也不笨，在沙子撒向他们后，他们便挥动了手上的铁水管，让樱木即使成功从他们身边闪过，也非吃上一棒不可。

樱木一矮身，向他们身边滚了过去，可惜滚毕竟不如跑，他被那班贼人扯住了衣服。额头上也立刻吃了一棒，顿时鲜血长流。

樱木坐在地上，眼看着第二棒又往他头上招呼时，他反射性地举起了右手阻挡……

然而，那一棒没落在他手上，他亲眼看见那挥棒的贼人竟反捧敲向自己的脸孔，其他两个贼人竟被飞来的不明物体打得到处窜逃。才一会功夫，三个杀气腾腾的贼人，一个躺着，两个逃得无影无踪。

当樱木一脸不可思议、犹自心惊的时候，却听到一句最熟悉不过的骂语……

“白痴！”

从暗处走出来的人，一跛一跛地走近他。

樱木边举手抹了抹额头上的鲜血，边看着流川将一只手伸向他。只见他胸前急促起伏，兀自喘气。他好像是……跑着来的。

倏地，流川缩回伸出的手，欲转身离去。

“狐狸……刚刚那些……飞来飞去的东西…是你干的吧？”

不答。脚步加快，但瘸得更厉害。

“狐狸～你等一下！”樱木立刻从地上爬起来，向流川追去。

这一刻刚迈步，下一刻却见流川摔倒在地，一动也不动。

樱木一阵心焦，伏身看流川，却见他脸色惨白，双眼紧闭，已昏了。

他伸手探向流川鼻下，感觉尚有气息，心情一松。

他摇着流川，企图将他摇醒。

可惜，徒劳无功。流川还是一动不动。

樱木只觉自己心惊胆跳，一把将流川拉到背上，背着他向附近的诊疗所跑去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“呣，这位同学，你放心好了，你的朋友只是疲劳过度而已，身体没什么大碍。只是，我刚替他检查过他的脚伤，他最近这一个月都不能再做激烈的运动了，不然他的腿就瘸了……你别那副样子，只要他不做激烈运动，静静修养一个月就会完全没事。嗯，你的伤也让我来处理一下……”这位祥和但唠叨的女医生，边说边手脚俐落地替樱木处理额头上的伤口。

“好了～”一会儿，女医生就很满意地看见自己的“杰作”。

樱木向女医生道谢后，就向犹自睡在病床上的流川走去。在女医生的协助下，他小心翼翼地背起流川……不知怎么地，他竟怕将他惊醒。

经过了两条街、一条巷，脚步蹒跚的樱木，在心底深深埋怨流川家太远了。

“你嫌重就将我放下，我自己走。”

倏地，耳边传来这么一句话，樱木心里一震。

知道流川醒了犹在其次，因为他知道他随时醒转。

令他吃惊的是流川的话。

他刚想说：“这臭狐狸怎么那么重，平时又不见他多吃多少柬西？”话犹在嘴边，想不到就听到流川出口讥讽。

他只觉背上的流川一阵挣扎，更加抓紧托着他双腿的手。

“你……有预知能力？”樱木试探地问。

“放我下来！”语气冰冷。

感觉到流川的寒气，樱木便微蹲身体，让他双脚踏地。

樱木转过头望着身后站直了身体的流川，只见他正怔怔地望着自己。

“狐狸～你……”樱木尚未说完，流川已别过头，接着便越过他，慢慢地走向家的方向。

“狐狸～医生说你这一个月不能再做激烈运动了，你…湘北有本天才就够了！”樱木看着流川的背影，原本该扯高气扬喊出这句话的他，竟带有一丝丝的颠音。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川因脚伤复发，退出了悬内大赛。

而湘北队在决赛圈中虽然大胜陵南队，却在接下来的比赛中，两战皆墨。

樱木在那两场战败的比赛中表现虽超水准，但毕竟篮球比赛是讲求合作的运动，无论樱木多能跳、能跑，若没有人从旁配合、併肩合作，一个人，始终成不了气候，更何况，他们的对手是篮球名校海南与翔阳，岂是之前的大北之可比。

湘北球员一个个垂头丧气，本以为大胜陵南就稳拿了参加全国高中篮球大赛的通行证了，岂知流川在最关键的时刻竟旧患复发，他们唯有暗叹时运不济和懊恼自己球技不精了。

最伤心的莫过于宫城了。自最后一场比赛的结束哨子吹起，他就变得沉默。可是，因为是队长，他不得不打起精神激励其他队员，可是，谁都了解，输了球，宫城比谁都更伤心。

“樱木，你别自责了，那不是你的错。你尽力了……大家都尽力了……我们回去加紧练习，来年就靠你们了。”宫城拍了拍抱着篮球，双眼发直的樱木。

“良田，你说……若是那只狐狸在，我们就不会输……是不是？”樱木突然开口问道。

“嗯～可能吧！比赛的事…谁能预测？……我们回去吧……”

樱木反应迟顿地点点头。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
与宫城在湘北学校大门分道扬镳后，樱木不由自主地走向与回家反方向的路上。他想看看那个人。

还没走到流川家门口就听到屋里传出“乒乒乓乓”碗碟被打碎的声音，接着一阵尖叫，“你到底是谁？你走！你走！你快离开我儿子的身体！你快离开呀～”

樱木吓了一跳，那尖叫声是流川的妈妈发出来的，难道那只狐狸……

“你不是我儿子！你走！还我儿子来～呜呜”“枫～你现在暂时离开好吗？让妈妈心情平伏了你才回来……”“嗯！”

接着，樱木看见流川推门而出。

对望一眼后，流川迳自越过樱木的身旁，没有说话。

彷彿交谈过千言万语似的，樱木读懂流川的意思。

他跟在他的身后。

看见他瘸着的腿，樱木的心竟像被无形的手揪了一下，在隐隐作痛。

一路默默无言。

两人一前一后来到一个公园。

流川选择了一张长石椅坐了下来。而樱木也在石椅的另一头坐了。

两人眼望前方，没转头照面，彷彿两个陌生人似的。

……

……

“我遇车祸后，就发现自己有了用念力移动物体的力量。只要脑袋想取杯倒喝水，水杯就会主动飞到我的手里。起初很害怕，但过了两天就习惯了，觉得这样更好。接着，我又发现自己有预知能力，总会在事情还没发生前就知道了……不要问我为什么……总之知道就是知道……”

樱木转头望着流川，只见他双眼仍望着前方。听着他淡淡地说着话，彷彿是在说着别人的事，与他无关。

“哼～狐狸…我们还没决胜负呢？你那天拿下的分数是靠你这些力量得来的，不算！”

倏地，流川站了起来，低垂着头，“我就是那么怪！”然后，走了。

樱木再次看着流川离去的背影，脑袋却有了一大堆问号。

“我又没说错……这样就走了，脾气坏，又莫名其妙，真是怪！”樱木低声嘀嘀咕咕。

吓～

突然意识到流川临走时说了什么的时候，他已不知去向。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
那一夜过后，樱木再也见不着流川。

他去班上找他，同学说流川刚走开。

他去他爱在那儿睡觉的天台找他，他竟连他影子也没见着。

他去球场等他，宫城说，流川请了一个月病假，不会来练球了。

他去他家门口等他，可是等到夜入深，也不见他归来……好像不在那儿住了……

为什么？

明明知道他在那里，为什么总见不着？

寻寻觅觅了半个月，樱木觉悟了，流川在逃避他。他既有那个能力，要避开他当然不是件难事。

这一天，樱木逃课了。

他呆在学校的天台上。

他有预感，流川今天会“出现”在他面前。

通往天台的门被打开……

来人果然是流川。

慢慢地走近的两个人，最后站定。

做着同样的动作。

双手插裤袋。

静静地对望。

樱木望着眼前的人，心中一阵狂喜，但又不知所措。

喜是因为经过半个月的寻觅，他终于见着他，也更加确认了自己的心意。他是在乎他的，他一直都在他的心里，从初遇的开始，他就钻进他的心里寄宿。他的每根思绪神经都在告诉他，他想念他。

然而，他却不知他的心意如何。

“我找了你好久……”

一阵无力感袭向樱木，他试探性地慢慢将身体向前倾斜，直到额头抵在流川的右肩上，“狐狸，你别再逃避我了……我并不觉得你怪！”

半晌，听到流川的声音响起，“我不需要同情。还有，别妨碍我睡觉。”

语气没有任何温度。

樱木错愕地抬起了头。

面对依旧冷漠的脸孔，樱木有掩不住的失望。

流川无视于樱木，笔直地走向他常睡觉的地方侧躺了下来，头枕着手，才一下子功夫就开始打呼了。

樱木眼看流川已熟睡，他抬头望了望天空，“呣～今天天气很好！”便转身离去。

门关上的同时，打呼声也停止了。原本应该“熟睡”的人此时眼睛睁得大大。

他早就知道樱木会转身离开，一如在医院的那一天，他知道推开房门的那个是他。即使他闭着眼睛，脑袋也会自动给他讯息，告诉他即将发生的事。

预知能力、念力移动，这些一般人常常幻想得到的力量，流川只希望从他的体内消失。流川现在深深体会到，异于常人是痛苦的。连关係最亲密的家人也无法体谅他的心情……

“不觉我怪？连我自己都觉得自己…怪……白痴……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
从天台走下来后，樱木回到班上，无视于老师与同学惊讶的目光，他迳自走到自己桌位上伏案而睡。气得正在上课的老师将粉笔抓得断成几截。

也不知睡了多少时候，当樱木的生理时钟唤醒他时，已是篮球练习即将开始的时候。他向左向右歪了两下头，当做头部运动，然后就往体育馆走去。

空荡荡的体育馆。

樱木看着篮球框出神了。

“樱木～你怎么这么早？”

回过头来，原来是晴子。樱木对着咧嘴而笑，“我空闲得很，便早点来报到。”

“那你今晚有空吗？我们一起去吃晚餐好不好？我们……我有事要告诉你…”

樱木没想到晴子会直接提出邀约，迟疑了一下，他点了点头。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
练习过后，两人在学校附近的拉面馆用餐。

在等待拉面上桌的时候，两人谈着说着，便说到樱木刚开学就向大猩猩挑战的糗事……一想到自己的哥哥被樱木不小心当众拉下裤子，晴子笑得眼泪都掉了。

突然，桌上装着绿茶的杯竟翻了，全都泼向晴子。

晴子一阵惊呼。

樱木连忙取过桌上的纸巾盒，抽了几张纸巾帮忙晴子拭干水渍，眼睛不忘搜寻一个人的身影。

完全不花功夫，那个人正站在柜台处，冷冷地看着他们两人。

“狐狸你…太过份了……”樱木压低声量出言指责。

“我在等外卖！”

莫名其妙的回答，但樱木知道他在否认。望着他仍旧冰冷的脸孔，樱木心中却无端升起一股喜悦感。

突然，流川掉头急速离去。匆忙的他在冲出拉面店门时撞到一个人也不曾停留半刻。

“花道，流川他怎么一回事，走得那么匆忙？”被撞的人向樱木问话。

“吓～洋平，你怎么这么巧？”樱木奇怪。

“我……”洋平欲回答时，却看见晴子正狼狈地拭着脸。他走了过去，取过她手上的纸巾，轻轻地替她拭干残余水渍。

“你们……”樱木很惊讶地看着他们两个。

“花道，我和晴子正在交往。”洋平握着晴子的手说道。

晴子羞红着脸点了点头，轻轻地催促，“樱木，你还不快去追流川……别让他……误会了……”

樱木脸色顿时涨红，嗫嚅地说，“你…你们知道了…我…我……”

“我们早就看出来了，你们两个都是笨蛋！”洋平笑着说，“你还不快去追！”

樱木不好意思地看了洋平和晴子一眼，便跑了出去。

就在同一排店的转角处，他看见那个人倚牆而立。

他停下疾跑的脚步，慢慢地向他走去。

“狐狸～”

那个人别过脸去。

“妈的，狐狸，你真的很过份，晴子怎么说也是女孩子……而且，是你先拒绝我，现在又跑来破坏我的约会……真不讲理！”樱木提高声量。

那个人还是保持着同样的姿势。

“……你知道我接下来会做什么的，对不对？……你不逃，我就当作你答应了…”说着张开双臂抱着那个别扭的人，“在一起吧！”

流川将头放在樱木的肩窝，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

突然，流川开口说道，“我不喜欢吃拉面！”

樱木一呆，随即笑道，“好，我们去吃燘饭。”

他轻轻地放开他，然后拉起他的手，与他併肩走向一家饭馆。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“狐狸～”樱木在洗澡间大喊。

一阵敲门声，他拉开门，一瓶洗发水递了进来，“不要再叫了，我现在很忙。”给他拿洗发水的人警告地说。

樱木接过洗发水应了一声。

不一会，他又拉开门喊，“狐狸～哎唷！”一块肥皂迎面飞来砸中他的脸。

樱木边拾起肥皂边骂道，“臭狐狸，练了那么多年，你的念力移动还是那么逊！下次准一点！”

正在厨房忙着的流川，听到樱木的骂声，微扬嘴角，“这才叫准！白痴！”

本贴由十甫于2003年6月29日16:22:13在“N2”发表


End file.
